ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Squads
is a Japanese-American freemium mobile strategy video game, being based on the series. It is developed by and published by , being released for Android and iOS on TBD 2020. Synopsis A war has been happening in Mobius and now you get to help end the war on either side. Characters Main *'Custom Character' (voiced by Nolan North if male and Jessica DiCicco if female) - the game's protagonist who can be either an ally to the Freedom Fighters or part of the Eggman Empire. Freedom Fighters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - the self-proclaimed fastest thing alive and the leader of the Freedom Fighters who figts against the evil forces led by Eggman. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Sonic's sidekick/best friend and the Freedom Fighters' second-in-command, being the brains of the trio as well. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who aids Sonic and Tails to fight multiple menaces, being the strongest of the trio. Eggman Empire *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a mad scientist who serves as the leader of the Eggman Empire aiming for the takeover of Mobius. **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who assist him in his schemes. *'Dr. Julian Snively' (voiced by Billy West) - Eggman's nephew, head scientist and second-in-command who helps him with his plans of conquest of Mobius. Supporting *'Orion the Crow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a sly crow who helps the Custom Character to be a skilled warrior by teaching several TBD. If male, he hecomes the Custom Character's best friend, while if female, he becomes her love interest. *'Nebula the Raven' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a scientific raven who assists the Custom Character to be an expert in the science of TBD. If female, she hecomes the Custom Character's best friend, while if male, she becomes his love interest. * Freedom Fighters *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a caring and brave member of the Fighters who has a crush on Sonic and gives him support and help to fight any kind of menace heading after them. *'Princess Sally Acorn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the beautiful and kinda intelligent Princess of Mobius who, like Amy, is in love with Sonic and helps him to face anyone who tries to eliminate them. *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Amy's cute and mischievous sidekick who helps the Fighters with their problems by TBD. **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Cream's pet chao who follows and helps her whenever she goes. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Sally's intelligent and personality sidekick who provides the Fighters with some of her ability with technology and nanites, as well as TBD. * Eggman Empire *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - a ruthless robotic clone of Sonic designed and created by Eggman to outmatch him and expand the influence of his creator's empire. * * Neutral *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD **'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Relic the Pika' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Antagonists *'Regina Ferrum/The Iron Queen' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Scourge the Hedgehog' (voiced by Seth Green) - an insane evil doppelgänger of Sonic from an altenate dimension who TBD. **'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD * Classes *Warmonger *Strategist *Techno-Mage Gameplay Spin-off See Underground Conquest. Trivia *Like Sonic Forces, the main character is customizable. *The video game uses the Sonic: Beyond Mobius voice cast. * Category:Video games Category:Strategy videogames Category:Mobile games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Android Category:IOS Category:E10+ Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas